


It was an accident

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Splatoon AU - This is after Sui did a super jump and accidentally fell onto Rako, accidentally kissing him in the process. Rudo witnessed the whole thing. He stormed away after the match. Rako gave chase





	It was an accident

"Rudo, wait up!" 

Rako gasped for air. Rudo was much faster than him and was nigh impossible to catch. 

"Rudo, please, wait! I can’t keep up!"

Rudo finally slowed down. He returned to human form, back facing Rako who, too, became human. 

"Rudo, it was an accident I swear!" Rako said between his pants, slowly recovering his breath.

Rudo turned his head a little. "But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?" Rudo’s voice was stern, low but slightly shakened. 

Rako felt his stomach churn. He recognized that tone; Rudo is upset and hurt by what just happened earlier. "I didn’t," was what Rako wanted to say but it felt like a bad lie. He can’t say that he did not like it completely. He knew deep down that he found the entire thing interesting and fun.

"There was nothing behind the kiss, Rudo." Rako tried to reason. "It was just teeth knocking into each other."  _ No tongue,  _ he wanted to add but that would probably not help the situation.

"That’s not what I meant Rako. You know what I mean." Rudo said as he turned his head away. Rako’s stomach churned again. He wanted to avoid the topic, the topic of how he always finds people reactions interesting. To make things worst, he kind of promised Rudo that he would not do it anymore. It was mostly because it is one of the basis in which he fell in love with Rudo in the first place  and Rudo was afraid that he would be interested in someone else if he continues.

Rako slowly walked up to Rudo. He wanted to place his hands on his shoulders but Rudo seemed so upset that Rako was afraid of retaliation. "Rudo..." He tried to start but could not find the words to finish. He started regretting the foolish promise he made. Finding people reactions interesting is part of his nature; take that away from him and he won’t be Rako anymore.

"Rudo, I’m sor-"

Suddenly, Rako felt pulled in. He felt his lips joined with Rudo’s. Rudo forced his way in, their tongues fighting. It was a deep fast kiss, the kind that felt forever but was over in seconds. When their lips parted, Rudo looked straight into Rako’s eyes, his expression carrying the usual irritation and his arms still embracing around Rako’s neck. Rako nervously shifted his eyes away.

"Payback," Rudo said. "Sorry...I guess I was being unreasonable with my demands..." Rako raised his eyebrows. He had seen many expressions from Rudo before but this one was of the rarer ones.,

"No it’s my fault." Rako shook his head.  "I shouldn’t have made that promise." He smiled. "It is  _ our  _ faults." 

Rudo lowered his head so that Rako could not see his expression. "You are a real casanova."

"Hey, it’s not like you know me the first time." Rako said. "Rudo, if there is one thing I  _ can  _ promise you is my love for you."

Rudo released his hold on Rako, struggling to fight the smile away from his face.  "Fuck off," He said, placing his cap back onto his head. "We should go check Sui if he’s alright." 

"You are not worried?" Rako grinned. "About me, that is."

Rudo quickly returned with a "whatever", transformed back to squid form and dashed past Rako. Rako gave a shrug and followed. 


End file.
